THE PRINCESS BRIDE: LADY IN WAITING
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Once upon a time, left tied to the chair in the honeymoon suite, rotten Prince Humperdinck is subjected to a truthful fairytale by Buttercup's lady in waiting, the ebony haired and blue eyed Fauna who also is the Princess Bride's evil cousin and who had expectations that she would be the Princess Bride.
1. Chapter 1

**THE PRINCESS BRIDE: LADY IN WAITING by GaGa4FrightNight**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

On the four white horses Buttercup and her darling Westley rode off alongside Inigo and Fezzik leaving the villain of the story tied to the chair in the honeymoon suite within the Castle Florin.

Prince Humperdinck had failed. His evil plan to murder his bride Buttercup on their wedding night to ignite a war with Guilder was a huge failure. His plan was thwarted by true love, the power of true love and he was beyond infuriated. Yet, perhaps more so he was embarrassed for his coward had rose the moment he came face to face with the end of Westley's sword. But was he more fearful of the strength the fabled true love had given Westley, whom he assumed he had taken care of with the use of the Machine.

He sat tied down to the chair, constantly tried to pull free but Buttercup had unfortunately did as Westley urged, make the binds tight as she desired. His desperation drove him to shout out to whomever. Then came the sounds of footsteps. He sighed with relief, his demand for freedom was heard. But by whom?

The footsteps, delicate in sound, entered the honeymoon suite.

Humperdinck turned his head and again sighed with relief then praised, "Thank the lord, it's you." he then ordered his hopeful rescuer, "Untie me!"

Peering back at the helplessly bound Prince of Florin were two large deep blue eyes lined with dark thick lashes, they reflected pure amusement.

He repeated, "Untie me!" then he announced, "They are getting away!"

Full and naturally light ruby lips formed a grin then passed them chimed, "Good!"

A gasp of surprise he gave then his face twisted with frustration and lowly he grumbled, "Fauna, untie me, now!"

Dressed in a pale purple satin, the ebony haired beauty named Fauna casually replied, "No." She snootily lifted her chin, found it amusing that the Royal Prince had been subdued by his rivals.

"What?!" Humperdinck questioned, surprised by Fauna's defiance.

Fauna responded, "You heard me." She then stepped to the desk where Buttercup previously sat before Westley made himself known. Her curious blue eyes studied the dagger which Buttercup had planned to use to pierce her own heart. Her eyes shifted and spotted a folded piece of parchment. Curiously she hummed, one hand gathered the dagger as the other lifted the parchment.

Humperdinck loudly growled, his face angrily twisted as his dark brown eyes glared at Fauna. He warned, "Fauna, you best untie me!" he then ordered, "Now!"

Fauna turned her head and looked to the Prince as he again uselessly tried to tug against the binds. She oddly stated, "But, my Prince, I thought you enjoyed being tied down." she deviously giggled then asked, "Am I wrong?"

Humperdinck loudly stated, "I have no time for this!" he then nearly whined, "They have likely made it to the edge of Florin by now!"

With a quip she asked, "So?"

Ignoring the whiny Prince, she strolled from the desk as she unfolded the parchment. She casually sat atop the large bench before the foot of the honeymoon bed. Her eyes looked to Buttercup's written words, final words. "Oh, my." she sang while twirling a rich ebony curl of hair with the tip of the dagger then she read aloud, "To whom this may concern."

Her eyes glanced at the fuming Prince then smartly asked him, "Are you possibly one for whom this concerns, my Lord?"

His eyes narrowed more at her, the furrow lines between his brows deepened.

She loudly giggled then shook her head and stated, "Of course you are not."

His jaw visibly flexed then he growled through clenched teeth, "Fauna."

She again ignored him then continued to read the letter aloud, "If you are reading this, my darling Westley had not put a stop to my marriage to Prince Humperdinck." she mockingly swooned then rolled her eyes, "And what could keep Westley away would only be death. My sweet sweet Westley is dead. I cannot bare an existence without him. I cannot continue living without my Westley."

She smirked then cleared her throat of a giggle and continued, "And I refuse to spend my life in the presence of a cowardly and heartless snake who claims to be a Prince." she again cleared her throat of another laugh, "Prince Humperdinck is not worthy of the crown of Florin. He is a liar. He is a despicable soul who is not worth being called a man, let alone a Prince."

"Enough!" Humperdinck shouted in protest. His ego had already been slashed by his own actions, caved to Westley like a coward then tied down onto his coward's throne.

Fauna lowered the letter then questioned the Prince, "Truth hurts, does it not?"

He deterred his eyes from Fauna's lovely face.

She crumpled the letter then asked, "Does it bother you more that she simply ran off or she ran off with her dear Westley?"

He pursed his lips, refused to answer.

She then stated, "True love always wins, Prince."

His eyes darted to her serious expression then he snapped, "Shut up!"

Her chin proudly lifted then, ignoring his typical spoiled demand, she stated, "You were doomed the moment you idiotically chose Buttercup to be your Princess Bride." her face drained of expression as a defensive hate enveloped her eyes, "And make me her damn lady in waiting."

She darted up onto her feet and tossed the crumbled letter over her shoulder. Her eyes glared down at the helpless Prince then she bitterly stated, "That so called wedding was not supposed to happen."

With a loud huff she turned then slowly strolled towards the window the four had made their escape. Her bitter tone continued, "Buttercup was not supposed to get that far in all this." she peered out the window, "She was never supposed to survive the Spaniard, Giant, and Sicilian."

With an angry spin she turned from the window and aimed hateful eyes on the Prince who remained stubbornly quiet. She loudly grumbled and pointed at herself, "I was supposed to be before that alter beside you, not sickeningly sweet Buttercup!" she then quietly stated, "Me, not my perfect cousin."

Her full mouth pouted as her eyes lowered with disappointment. Pitifully and with great jealousy she more so questioned herself, "Why always Buttercup?" sluggishly with her typical proper posture slumped, she stepped forward, "Why a mere peasant girl with golden hair and whatever other so called perfections?"

Humperdinck huffed through his nostrils, he was tiring of being tied down while his source of war with Guilder was likely far gone. Finally he spoke, "Because the peasants would bond with one of their own and upon her death they would have begged to go to war against Guilder." he then added with a grumble, "That is why Buttercup."

Fauna's pout quickly faded beneath an angered expression then she shouted at the Prince, "And look what happened, dear Prince!" she stepped before him, "Your desire for war jumped out that window!" she pointed at the window, "And has rode away into the sunset with her one true love, the farm boy Westley! And here you are!" her arms tossed in the air in gesture to his situation, "Tied to a chair and left to face the shame of your failures!"

His eyes lifted and glared up at the angry lady in waiting. Her every shouted word was the truth. Then he watched her anger fade as again she began to pout.

Her tone pathetic, she asked, "Why is war more important than me?" her pout again faded and she then angrily questioned, "What use is war anyways? What would you have proven if you succeeded and war with Guilder went on as planned?"

She bent forward, brought her face before his then asked, "Why was I not enough, your Majesty?" she then aimed the tip of the dagger in his anger twisted face, "Why could you not have been satisfied with me? No war and stupid Buttercup, just me?"

He reluctantly replied, "You would not understand."

"Oh," she grimaced then stated, "I understand." she rose up, "You thought starting a senseless war with Guilder would prove yourself as the ruler needed for Florin." she stuck her tongue out at the Prince then quipped, "I am not stupid."

She turned around then seated herself on the Prince's lap while her eyes admired the silver dagger. She curiously questioned, "I wonder, if Westley had stayed dead, which you thought you had succeeded in doing, would my cousin have went through with killing herself in his honor?" her head curious tilted as the tip of the blade was aimed at her chest, "Would she have plunged this dagger into the depths of her broken heart?"

Her eyes thoughtful, she then stated, "In truth, she truly loves her Westley."

Humperdinck rolled his eyes. True love was a waste of time and effort in his selfish opinion. He then took a deep breath in preparation to convince Fauna's assistance and calmly requested, "Fauna, dear, would you please undo these binds?"

Her head darted and looked at the Prince. She loathed his attempt at sweetness then quipped, "No." She again looked to the blade and listened to him frustratingly huff.

Should he? Was he capable of apologies even if not truly honest?

Humperdinck took another preparing breath then began an attempt at an apolofy, "Fauna, darling, I am..." He was swiftly interrupted.

"I refuse to hear it." Fauna firmly stated, "What comes out of that deceptively lovely mouth of yours are nothing but selfish lies." she lifted her chin with stubbornness, "Throughout these years nothing but lie after lie, you thoughtless oaf."

Again she pouted, felt deceived by the supposedly great Prince of Florin. Perhaps she was not innocent either but she honestly thought that was one quality they had in common. So many years felt wasted. Her years of being primed by her overbearing mother seemed done in vain. She had fought her way to the top. She clawed her way through the cluster of prim and proper ladies to shine before the Prince. And all seemingly was done without purpose or expected reward.

She held her pout and reluctantly looked to her bound Prince then asked, "Might I tell you a fairytale, my selfish Prince?"

He asked in response, "Once your fairytale is told, will you then set me free?"

Her slowly nodded though she was quite satisfied where she had him, bound and no longer in control.

He huffed, "Fine."

"Good," she chimed then stated, "This fairytale might seem familiar, darling self centered Majesty."

She cleared her throat and began her tale, "Once upon a time in the land of Florin there was a young woman who had been preparing all her life for the grand moment she would be introduced to the Royal Court…"

The evening of Fauna's introduction to the Royal Court of Florin had arrived. But she was not the only young woman being introduced for many daughters from every glorified household were being brought before the King and Queen and their son Prince Humperdink. There was plenty competition to be dealt with and she was well prepared.

From birth, Fauna's preparation for her introduction began. She was giving ever imaginable lesson available to raise her properly into the higher of Florin's society. Even the typical snobbery was instilled in her. Her head was not only held high for purpose of correct posture but to let it be known she was no commoner like her cousin Buttercup.

Fauna and Buttercup were cousins but that was all the common ground they shared. Their mothers were sisters. Fauna's mother married into wealth as Buttercup's mother married into a common life for the purpose of love. Buttercup was deemed the loveliest peasant in the land with golden hair and surmountable beauty unhindered by her commoner status. Fauna was deemed the loveliest of her higher ranking society with the blackest ebony hair and fair beauty enhanced by her societal status.

But there was no love between the cousins because of their separation by ranks in society. In fact, rumors told tales of Fauna's envy towards Buttercup's ability to enchant everyone throughout their shared homeland. And those rumors flourished the moment Buttercup sworn true love to the humble farm boy. The rumors claimed Fauna's envy heightened by Buttercup's ability to love and be loved which left the young dark haired beauty much colder. In Fauna's world, there was no room for true love only steps upward into society.

As Buttercup's true love Westley went off to seek his fortune, Fauna was entered into the highest of society by her mother's desire of the grandest of fortune, the Royal Crown.

And, so, Fauna's introduction on a glorious Florin evening and to the castle she was delivered.

The grand Castle of Florin was lively with all those apart of the Royal Court. Carriages of all grandeur styles arrived and from them emerged impeccably dressed Royal Court seat holders along with their daughters. Also, every other grand house throughout Florin arrived in droves. The introduction of ladies to the Royal Court was one of the most prestigious events of the year.

The carriage for the House of Verna was last in line, purposely last.

Inside the carriage, Lady Verna continued to instruct her daughter Fauna. A detailed plan was derived. With firmness she explained, "You shall be introduced last."

Fauna nodded and obediently agreed, "Yes, Mother."

Lady Verna asked, "We allow all others go before us, why?"

Fauna responded, "For the last shall seen shall be remembered."

Lady Verna proudly smiled and gave a nod of approval then confidently confirmed, "Yes, Fauna, and you shall be remembered by his majesty the Royal Prince."

Fauna again verbally agreed with a nod, "Yes, Mother."

Fauna's richly shaded blue eyes shifted and peered at the nearing courtyard entrance. So many carriages were ahead of them, her last place was secure. She was nervous but held her composure for that was what a proper lady did. No matter the circumstances a lady held firm to her composure to alleviate the impression of weakness. She had only seen the Royal Family from afar as they were high above standing on their castle balcony perch addressing the entire gathered kingdom below. And not once had she ever seen the Prince.

She had been informed through rumors of the Prince's impeccable handsomeness. Yet, they were but rumors and she predicted them to be false. Also it was proclaimed the Crowned Prince was a great hunter and tracker. Again, rumors and rumors weren't worth their meaning. But, she hoped the rumors would bare some truths for if he were greatly handsome, her efforts of seduction would be done much easier.

Fauna snapped from her thoughts as their carriage reached the grand entrance.

Firstly Lord Verna stepped out then assisted his wife Lady Verna from the carriage.

Lastly Fauna was assisted from the carriage. Immediately her large eyes peered up at the girth of Castle Florin.

Forward the last arrivals stepped and entered the castle which was grandly illuminated for the introduction festivities.

Fauna was self admittedly fascinated by what she saw throughout the stroll through the depths of the castle. But she kept any excitement or enthusiasm hidden beneath her firmly composed demeanor. Emotion was not acceptable, as her mother claimed.

The closer they neared the Grand Hall the sound of the introductions became louder. House after house were introduced in procedural fashion.

Lady Verna, without looking back at her daughter, demanded, "Remove the cloak."

"Yes, Mother." Fauna agreed. She undid the silver clasp of her black velvet cloak then removed it. Unveiled was her rich black hair made into thousands of smooth lengthy ringlets, the crown twisted with a silver threaded ribbon. Her gown was made of luxurious deep purple satin trimmed with silver embroidery. Purple, Lady Verna always preached, was the color of royalty.

Lord and Lady Verna entered the massive Grand Hall with their chins held high and faces stern without expression with eyes strictly forward. They entered the crowd with Fauna directly behind as the introductions continued at the far end of Grand Hall where the King and Queen sat in the Grand Hall thrones.

Fauna kept her eyes forward, peered between her parents and saw nothing but strangers cluttered within the large hall. She knew, informed by her mother, that the King and Queen sat on their designated thrones as each young woman was brought before them then introduced. It was said that the royal Prince too would be with his royal parents and presented each of those hopeful young women. All the young women strived to catch the Royal Prince's eye. But Fauna was determined it was only she who would capture the Prince's fancy, as instructed by her mother.

Lord and Lady Verna went to a complete stop at the end of the line of introductory parents and daughters.

Fauna stood silent, her posture and composure impeccable with her hands folded before her. She listened to the whispering voices surrounding her and the loud announcement of each household's name followed by name of the daughter being introduced for the first time to the Royal family.

Her parents stepped forward, she did also. She hid her nervousness well as her eyes peered forward. She caught a glimpse of the King and Queen as a daughter of another house was brought forward and properly curtsied. Her eyes looked to her mother.

Lady Verna peered over her shoulder then gave Fawna one final instruction, "Compose yourself."

Fauna gave a bow of her head in agreement then looked forward just as her parents stepped forward in preparation for their household announcement. She took a deep breath, lifted her chin, straightened her spine and unfolded her hands. Her moment had come.

Loudly the final household was announced, "Lord and Lady of the House of Verna!"

Forward Lord and Lady Verna stepped before the King and Queen and graciously bowed in their honor. They rose up, their postures quickly returned to their stiffened states then they turned and stepped to the side.

Fauna stepped forward with undoubted grace. Her large blue eyes focused on the aged King and Queen. She was loudly introduced.

"The daughter of Lord and Lady of the House of Verna," the voice shouted, "Fauna Marigold-Geraldenia of the House of Verna!"

Forward she continued and neared her parent's stone stance. Though she hid her nervousness with ease, inside she feared a shift of her eyes. Her focus remained on that of the King and Queen. The Queen of Florin was nearly as stone faced as her mother but there was immediate sweetness clearly read throughout the aged expression of the King's.

She stepped between her parents and allowed a smile to form over her lips to further disguise her nervousness. She stopped in proper place then slowly lowered in curtsy to the royals before. She lowered her head then heard a loud excited giggle from the sweet faced King. Her eyes frowned then she listened.

The King giggled as he giddily clasped his hands together. His arm lifted and he swatted the Crowned Prince's arm. He pointed down at lovely young woman in purple and loudly stated his opinion, "This one is something else!" he continued to giggle, "Hmm?" he again swatted his son, "Quite lovely this one!"

The King's smiling eyes looked to his wife, the Queen, who seemed not at all amused by his outburst of approval. He grimaced at his wife then shifted on his throne and looked up at his son. He again pointed at Fauna then attempted a whisper, "Make sure you ask this one to dance." His voice nearly echoed for the Grand Hall became silent. He continued to giggle then joked, "If you do not then I shall!"

Prince Humperdink shared much of his mother's demeanor. His eyes deeply frowned at his father's giddy outburst. He lightly rolled his eyes then looked to the bowed young woman. Upon her introduction, he paid no attention for he had gotten bored by the fifth daughter. So, he didn't even remember the name that was announced.

Fauna had not been prepared for such a loud comment from the King. She slowly lifted her head, slightly broadened her smile and looked to the widely smiling King. She graciously bowed her head in thanks to his sweet compliment.

Slowly she rose up as her eyes shifted in the direction where the King's praise was given.

Well, Prince Humperdink self admittedly thought, he got bored too quickly. The face amongst the drape of ebony curls was quite impressive along with her intense blue eyes. He regretted not having paid attention to the names.

Fauna looked directly into the dark brown eyes of the Prince's. She was immediately thankful that the rumors of the Prince's appearance were based from truths, he quite pleasingly handsome. She gave him not the smile her mother forced her to practice. In fact the smile given was genuine and mixed with a hint of sweetness but heavily injected with sincere flirt.

Fauna again looked to the King and Queen, the flirt quickly removed from her smile but ample with sweetness. Again she graciously bowed her head then turned. The first face she saw was her mother's with an approving smirk.

The Queen lifted her arm and with a twirl of her wrist the Grand Hall exploded with the traditional festive celebration.

Fauna went on as planned. Every instruction her mother gave remembered. Her conduct for the rest of the evening was of great importance.

And so the evening continued.

Fauna made her presence known. She was by appearance quite an enchanting woman and with the added performed charms she became even more so enchanted with nearly every available gentleman. One gentleman after another requested a dance with her, the newly added lady of the court and she graciously accepted. A tedious task it was proving her desirability amongst all the younger and older gentlemen. A ploy her mother insisted to be performed in benefit to capture the Prince's eye.

As instructed, she always made certain she in direct view of the Prince. Yet, she had taken her own liberties. She strayed from playing coy. And no matter the gentleman, her blue eyes would always embrace moments to hold those of the Prince's. No matter how she was surrounded by admirers, through her intentional giggles and smiles she would make herself known to the Prince but always the less subtle eye contact. A lady never blatantly threw themselves in the direction of a chosen gentleman, let alone a Prince. Subtlety was always the most valuable card to play within such a game. Though her demeanor was held subtle, her eyes clearly strayed beyond subtlety.

Again she strategically placed herself where she would be seen by the Prince's large dark eyes. Surrounded by a slew of unwanted admirers, her eyes peered his direction with a heightened spark of flirt. Finally a true sign of the Prince's intrigue was given to her in return; his full mouth curved into a slanted sly smirk.

Then the moment came for her to play another card in her advantage.

She looked to the gentlemen before her and graciously and made a loud announcement, "My dear sweet, gentlemen, I must leave you for a brief moment." she sweetly smiled at each gentlemen who subtly whined in protest which provoked her to graciously giggle, "All your sweet gestures have left me somewhat in need of fresh air."

A young gentleman quickly offered, "Please, give me the honor of escorting you, my lady."

She sweetly smiled and lightly patted the young man's face. Then her eyes shifted and aimed directly at the Prince and she stated loud and clear, "Thank you, sweet sir." she not once looked to the gentleman, the Prince her focus, "But I wish a moment alone." Then the final card tossed the Prince's direction, her left brow suggestively lifted and lips smirked, the hint dropped. Perhaps not the conduct her mother would approve but she did.

Her back turned to the gentlemen, she then stole away. She wove through the moving guests with her smirk firm. Her direction aimed for the furthest outdoor exit from Grand Hall. Her hand darted and snatched a goblet of wine from a passing server then she turned and disappeared.

The courtyard was dimly lit by many torches as it was closed off to the commoners.

Fauna scanned the vacancy then her eyes shifted upward and looked to the night sky. The stars were vivid, perhaps a sign that her mother's goal would be successful. She brought the rim of the goblet to her lips and took a subtle sip as within her blue eyes came a reflection of sorts.

Everything she had learned and practiced was all done for her mother and the House of Verna. Yet, had it at all been truly done for her own being? Had she once done one single action for the purpose of herself?

Her eyes lowered, a type of melancholy drifted over expression. Her life had been mapped out since birth. She was groomed, educated, and inside her was instilled her mother's purpose, the Royal Crown. Her entire life was built around that very evening. If she failed, the shame her mother would undoubtedly place on her would be nearly unbearable. If she failed, she thought, why should there be shame for she had done everything asked of her?

Then a subtle smirk returned. There were a few of her own actions conducted that evening. Her mother would have surely disapproved of the manner she used the wiles of her eyes and gestures. Yet, for her, it was a nice feeling having given some of herself into her mother's plans. She honestly was attracted to the Prince. His definite handsome appearance had muddled the true goal of that evening, the Royal Crown.

A voice from behind Fauna asked, "What is your name?"

Fauna snapped from her thoughts and quickly erased her smirk. She turned to the side and discovered her mother's ultimate goal, Prince Humperdink. Well, she made quick note, her more unsubtle gestures worked better than thought.

She smiled then faced the Prince and graciously curtsied then sweetly spoke, "My Lord," then as she rose up, she presented her name, "Fauna, My Lord, of the House of Verna." Odd, she thought, he had not remembered her name?

"Yes, yes." Humperdink said as he stepped forward with a hand rested against the handle of his

sword, "Of course." Yes, he successfully covered up the fact he never gotten her name or paid no mind to her name before he truly saw her.

He lifted his chin proudly and stepped beside the lovely creature then inquired, "Why had you come out here unescorted, Lady Fawna?"

She embraced the goblet with both hands then replied, "Well, My Lord, I had tired of the indoors and company."

He mused, "Oh really?" he then commented, "Plenty company you kept, that I witnessed."

She sighed with a nod then stated, "Yes, but they were unwanted company, My Lord."

He frowned, defined the lines between his brows, then curiously asked, "But why keep such company if they are unwanted?"

She again sighed, looked down at the wine within her goblet, the brilliant stars reflected against the surface. She lightly traced a fingertip along the rim of the goblet then answered his question, "For it would be rude if I had simply said leave me be." she looked to the Prince, "Would it not?"

He continued to frown then asked, "Why not?" he then stated, "I do it all the time." he gave a gestured shoo of his hand, "Simply tell them to leave and they do as told."

She giggled then stated, "But you are the Prince, My Lord, so of course you have the right to rid yourself of any unwanted or undesired company."

He shrugged and smugly agreed, "Yes, you're quite right."

She slightly nodded her head then added, "And I am not with your advantages and so I must reluctantly tolerate the unwanted and undesirable."

He somewhat awkwardly cleared his throat then inquired, "And so, are you currently at a disadvantage with another unwanted and or undesirable?"

She smiled and falsely shifted her eyes shyly to peer at him. Yet, within her eyes was nothing shy or innocent. She replied with a slyness, "No, My Lord, quite the opposite."

He immediately grinned, he liked her. She was far from blatant with her words or demeanor as he had run into before in the past. She was subtle with her statements which were nicely filled with intriguing suggestiveness. He also admired the difference of expressions within her lovely blue eyes, a hint of deceptive naivety, a dash of cunning, and a smidgen of suggestiveness. Well rounded, he delighted in thought.

She shifted her stance and again faced the Prince. Her head slyly tilted and she inquired, "And, My Lord, might I inquire, are you going to use your advantage at your disposal to freely dispose of, well, me?" she lowered her head at the chin and peered her wide eyes up into his, "Am I possibly unwanted and undesirable company?"

His grin broadened, he really liked her. He replied to her cunning question, "I believe there shall be no shooing you away, Lady Fauna."

Her lips formed a satisfied smile then asked, "Then what shall we do now that we both are in suitable, wanted, and desirable company, My Lord?"

His brows curiously lifted then he leaned nearer her. He urged, "Enjoy ourselves."

She hummed with approval then confidently stated, "Then enjoy ourselves we shall, My Prince."

And enjoy they did.

The evening continued and became the highlight of Fauna's life. Though her mother was persistently instructing within the back of her thoughts, she continued to allow her own self to emerge in the presence of the Prince. Yet, easy it was for her to be herself for she and Prince never returned to the festivities.

The Prince proudly gave her a lovely tour of the castle. First she was introduced to the many horses within the castle stables where the Prince beamed with pride towards his sturdy steed. She delighted in his odd show of affection for the chocolate stallion. Then further she was escorted into the depths of the castle.

She was shown the armory where the Prince persistently bragged about his vast collection of personal swords. Further into the castle she was shown the Prince's study where he again bragged on and on about his responsibilities being the Prince of Florin, having inherited much from the aged King. So many rooms with many uses were shown to her. The banquet hall was shown and the Prince bragged how huge the banquets were. The main throne room was shown where the Prince bragged how he would sit upon the throne as king. Then the chapel was shown, yet oddly, the Prince said very little and without bragging.

The chapel she loved the most for she hoped one day she would stand before the alter as a bride.

Hours passed and an end to the castle tour came. The festivities died down and many of the guests left in their carriages as the Royal Court members were allowed to remain for the evening. And Fauna's time to depart neared.

Just outside the Grand Hall at one of many interior castle entrances, Fauna stood with the Prince. Peered into the Grand Hall and easily spotted her parents. She sighed, her mother seemed lacking any concern for her whereabouts. She knew Lady Verna assumed her daughter had done justice and stole the Prince which was the truth.

Prince Humperdinck spoke up, "Must you leave?" He truly found great interest in the young woman whom he now fondly remembered her name with ease. She had been quite pleasant, distracted him from the other young women who would have and likely would have continued to throw themselves at him. She not once shown any aggression. Her subtle ways were refreshing. Yet, he clearly read every one of her not so subtle expressions and intriguing smirks.

Again Fauna sighed then looked to the Prince beside her and nodded, "Yes." she then faced him, "But, in all truth, my Lord, I wish I didn't." And that was the spoken truth, not part of her mother's determined scheme to win a crown. Though the Prince was quite a confident bragger, she truly enjoyed his company. She found his confidence, though conceded, charming and similar to her own.

Humperdinck slightly titled his head as he again noted her quite lovely appearance. He took detailed notes of her striking blue eyes that were made even more so by the thick and dark lashes. Even the fairness of her skin enhanced the intense blue of her eyes. He then urged, "If you wish not to leave then don't leave."

She smiled in response then questioned, "Do you, my Lord, wish for me to stay?"

He simply replied, "Yes."

Her smile broadened with a slight smirk about the corners then she stated, "It is not in my place to deny what the Prince wishes."

He grinned then agreed, "No its not."

The smirk fully consumed her smile and she said, "And so, my Prince, your wish is my command."

His grin broadened and he agreed, "Yes, it is."

Her right brow suggestively lifted and heightened the meaning of her smirk.

And that night, Fauna never left the castle. In fact, she never left the castle the day after nor the day after that.

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **This is my first EVER Princess Bride fan fiction... Hence my name, typically I write Fright Night 1985 fan fiction. Since I'm a huge monstrous Chris Sarandon fan I decided to dip into the Prince Humperdinck pool, another one of his infamous "bad guys" I simply adore! So, in my typical fashion of always trying my darnedest to give some kinda happy ending for the bad guys I created Fauna just for Humperdinck.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this weird fairytale.**_

 _ **~GaGa~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"Are you going to untie me now?" Humperdinck asked his captor.

Fauna hummed with thought then shifted on the Prince's lap. She tucked an arm over his shoulders and thoughtfully tapped the tip of the dagger against her chest. Somewhat stone faced, she eyed the Prince.

Humperdinck frowned, his lips puckered with annoyance, then questioned, "Well?"

Fauna asked in return, "How long do you think it will be before the captain of the guard comes to rescue you, My Prince of Fools?"

His frown deepened, he did not reply. He loathed being called a fool.

Her lips formed a mischievous smirk then she stated, "Let us continue our fairytale to pass the time while we await in determination if anyone truly cares where their royal Prince might be."

He simply released a huffed breath through flared nostrils. His eyes looked forward and reluctantly listened to Fauna's continuance of her fairy tale.

She cleared her throat, "Where were we?" she then cheerfully perked, "Ah, yes." she then lifted up her legs and draped them over Prince's arm bound to the chair then sang, "In the great land of Florin and passed Castle Florin's mighty stone walls stories began to be told..."

 **XXXXXX**

The stories were told through gossipy whispers, passed from ear to ear. Not one would speak loudly these blossoming stories but simply passed them on through softly spoken gossip. Yet, though it were gossip, truths were whispered.

Word spread quickly upon notice how the latest addition of the Royal Court from the House of Verna had been gifted residence inside the castle by Prince Humperdinck request. The hopes of the other prominent households were dashed into dust under the rug of swirling gossip. There seemed no other young maiden could hold a candle to the Prince's favorite. Not one lady could compare to the Prince's prized fancy, the ebony haired and deep blue eyed Lady Fauna.

Yet, the most elaborate of the gossip claimed Fauna was possibly the Prince's chosen bride. But, as any gossip, that particular tidbit was passed along by one mouth. Lady Verna persistently bragged and already staked Fauna's claim to the princess crown. Was her gossip of truth? Or was her words simply her own verbal hopes?

There was further evidence of truth concerning Fauna's status which blossomed as the months passed, she remained the Prince's constant favorite. Evidence flowed in the forms of elaborate tailored gowns and jewels lavished onto Fauna, gifts from the Prince. Evidence continuously was blatantly displayed, Fauna was always at the Prince's side in every imaginable circumstance along with a seat beside him at the royal table during banquets. And most prominent, the evidence echoed throughout the corridors in the forms of flirtatious laughter and words between the Prince and Fauna.

And for Fauna, her life had finally known the meaning of happiness. Her life up until that point seemed miserable having to compete with Buttercup's reputation and her mother's constant instruction. She had an ease of freedom having perfectly won Humperdinck's favor. She no longer needed her mother's firm guidance and thrived with her own. It seemed her heart led her, not her mother's constant stern words and high intentions.

Following such an unfamiliar lead, Fauna blossomed further into the Prince's supposed perfect choice for a Princess Bride. She easily won the heart of the aging King who persistently praised his son's choice. She even managed to win the Queen's favor, though much more of a task than it was with the King. But most importantly, she held firm the Prince's favor.

Yet, her happiness bitterly escalated when word came that poor Buttercup was left with a broken heart upon the claim that sweet Westley had been murdered by the Dread Pirate Roberts during a high sea invasion. For Fauna, she had it all and Buttercup had nothing.

But Fauna's happiness seemed to wane as months twisted into years. The boisterous gossip also twisted for no announcement of an engagement was heard from the Prince. Her life seemed to fall into a spiral of routine, the level of her prized relationship with the Prince seemed to fall. Though she remained always his favorite and no other ladies seemed capable of stepping to such a royal pedestal she was kept, there seemed a failure to secure her place as possible bride. Or perhaps, she sensed a failure to completely enrapture the Prince's arrogant heart. Was his heart what she truly desired, not the royal crown?

Fauna's frustrations grew. Yes, she had everything, it seemed but not what she truly desired. Being denied as official Princess Bride to be seemed to created a slick of emotional ice about her demeanor. In the beginning she embraced her so called happiness but such an embrace loosened. Had her frustration grew for the reason that if she were chosen the Princess Bride that would entail she had indeed captured his Royal Highness's heart?

And with such frustrations, she found ways to unleash them elsewhere.

She developed a liking for hunting which made the Prince quite amused and impressed. Yet, she did not learn to handle a bow to please him but to ease her frustrations with the use of an arrow taking down large stags. With the new hobby, she eagerly joined her Prince on numerous hunts. Each targeted creature represented the growth of the void inside her already crippled heart. Each swift strike of the arrow slightly appeased the nagging of emotions within her heart.

Also another manner of unleashing her emotions were taken out on the Prince.

Immediately between Fauna and Humperdinck was an odd passion. The passion had easily spilled within the Prince's chambers of Castle Florin. Many a night the passion was ignited and she willingly accepted that specific manner of affection from her Prince. But, it was she who was in control of the manner the passion played out which assisted in temporarily easing her marital and heartache woes.

Though seemingly mild and composed to nearly every individual inside the Castle, Fauna was far different during her alone moments with Humperdinck. She could control the outcome behind closed chamber doors unlike the outcome of her desired engagement.

And one evening, she found herself again in control but for her, the time arrived to put the Prince on the spot about the depth of their relationship.

Silent was Castle Florin. All were asleep in their bed chambers with exception to the guards outside and within the castle castle walls.

In the furthest depths of the Castle, one chamber was not as silent and not at all asleep. The Prince's bed chamber was quite awake. Passed the chamber door the Prince was again where he wanted to be and Fauna preferred him, under her passionate spell.

The massive canopy bed was a mess, linen twisted and tussled. Centered within that messed bed was the Prince where he managed to be every evening. And the Prince lay in seeming awe of his lovely favorite Fauna. His arms spread wide and wrists bound to the elaborate headboard. A wide enchanted grin was across the natural crook of his lips. His large dark eyes peered up at the heavenly image of his favorite.

Fauna sat straddling the royal Prince. There game for the evening had been finished. Her intuitive blue eyes peered down at the satisfied Prince as her hands rested flat against his partially exposed his chest. She desired to present the conveniently bound Prince a very important question which preceded with others.

She leaned and brought her face before his then presented a sweetly toned question, "My Lord, am I your favorite?"

Humperdinck somewhat frowned then replied, "But of course, I thought it quite obvious."

She hummed with thought as her hands slid higher against his shoulders then another question, "My Prince, will I always be your favorite?"

Quickly he responded, "Of course." His brows held their questioning frown, perhaps concerned where the questions were leading.

Again she hummed then asked, "Do I please you, My Lord?"

He awkwardly responded, "Yes, of course." He went to question her and she simply slapped her fingers against his lips.

"My Prince," she sang then asked, "After all our time spent together, do you intend on, perhaps, making me your wife?"

His eyes flinched wider, surprised by her question but more so from a higher level of awkward nervousness.

Her fingers slipped from his lips and she awaited his answer.

"Well," he stammered on his words. How was he to reply? Had he even considered Fauna a bride prospect? Yes, perhaps he had but there were other ideals which seemed to have hindered such an in depth consideration.

Her lips slightly pursed and eyes started to narrow.

He saw her expression begin to twist into bitterness and quickly said what was needed, "Yes!"

Her head curiously tilted as her eyes tried to decipher the truth within his.

"Yes!" he repeated, nearly with panic, "Of course, my Darling." He spread his lips into an awkward smile in hopes she believed him.

"Truly?" she questioned and not with just her tone but her eyes as well.

He spat, "Truly, yes!"

She then rose up, crossed her arms over her prominently displayed cleavage then questioned him further, "And when are you to make this announcement, my Lord and Prince?"

His hands nervously fidgeted his fingers against the rope binds and eyes anxiously shifted. He was truly in no position to deny her the answers she desired for he was, in all truth, made helpless to defend himself. His eyes looked up to her suspicious expression then he cleared his throat.

She questioned him, "Well, my Lord?"

"Yes," he mumbled then attempted to hold an honest smile and said, "Soon, my Pet, soon."

She quickly asked, "How soon do we speak, My Sweet Prince?" A doubtful bitterness mingled in her tone.

"Very soon," he spat then nervously said, "Plans are being made, I promise."

"Promise you say." she said as within her eyes the suspicion subtly faded, "You will announce an engagement soon."

His head bobbed. Yes, the plans were laid out to make the announcement of his chosen Princess Bride. Yet, behind his smile was hidden the details of the soon engagement. But, at that moment, he was self admittedly fearful if he gave to his favorite the details. In his mind he could clearly visualize a massive and unpleasant throttling if the very specifics were spoken. Yes, he had no intention being pummeled by feminine fists or worse.

Her eyes shifted with thought. Could she take his words as truth? Should she take his words as truth? Not once had he ever lied to her, that she knew of. Though years had passed and no engagement was properly arranged or announced, she always assumed she was most definitely the Prince's choice. She had to be his choice. There was no way around the fact she was his choice for a bride. She was, after all, his favorite and much with him his favorite has done. Yes, she determined, she was the Princess Bride and soon, as promised, the entire kingdom would know that truth.

Her lips formed a pleased smile then she giddily laughed with a little bounce. She happily squealed then dropped against the Prince and snuggled him. Her smile wide, she praised, "Such news makes me quite happy!"

His entire body finally relaxed, eyes lightly closed in response to having dodged an unwanted conflict, temporarily that is. He sighed with relief then said, "And that makes me quite happy." Yes, happy he was not being mercilessly and repeatedly struck by her; well, not struck in a good way.

She heavily sighed with oblivious happiness. Her right hand dragged down his torso and she praised, "I am but very happy!" Her hand shifted and fingers aimed downward.

His eyes snapped wide then a broad pleased grin formed across his lips and he sang, "And that makes me very very very happy!"

Yes, Fauna was extremely happy and shown clearly the following day. The first she told of the Prince's promise was her selfish mother.

Though Lady Verna had already begun such rumors years before, she herself had her doubts. After having witnessed her daughter spending all effort on the Prince throughout those years, she doubted the sincerity of the Prince's promise. In all right, she trusted no man, not even her husband.

Lady Verna sat in proper composure as her eyes shifted back and forth in watch of Fauna's excited pacing. Her face always firm stone, she cleared her throat in gesture for her daughter's attention.

Fauna, a joyous smile, ceased her pacing and looked to her mother. Her smile swiftly faded and formed a grimace. A hand rested on her hip and she snipped, "Now what, Mother?" she then huffed and spouted, "After all these years, your ultimate goal is but a short distance from being achieved but you sit without one single expression of satisfaction."

Lady Verna sternly lifted her chin then stated, "Satisfaction will not be until the royal crown is set atop your head." she then added, "Seeing is believing, my dear Daughter."

Fauna's shoulders slumped and she loudly whined in response to her mother's ability to dash away hopes. She became defensive and stated, "Well, you will be made to believe the moment the crown is atop my head, Mother." she then stomped a frustrated foot, "Why not be happy for me?" she crossed her arms over her chest as her lips pouted, "Because of you, I only knew happiness briefly."

Lady Verna took a breath then stated, "Do not rely on brief happiness, Fauna, for it is just that, brief." she then rose up and stepped near her daughter, "Until his promise is fulfilled, your happiness will always be but brief moments."

Fauna continued to pout and reluctantly looked to her mother then spoke in defense of her Prince, "His promise will be kept, that is a promise to you that I will fulfill."

Lady Vern reached and rested her hands on Fauna's shoulders then warned, "Do not make promises you cannot keep." she made a disapproving huff then stepped passed her daughter but not without, "Compose yourself."

Fauna softly grumbled and swiftly straightened her posture. Her arms uncrossed as she pridefully lifted her chin. Her face was riddled with determination. She refused to doubt her Prince's promise. Yet, her mother's words disturbed her into some doubt. Her lips again pouted and she softly muttered in effort to convince herself, "He will keep his promise."

She shifted her footing and her stance built with determined strength. She firmly said with threat, "Oh he better keep his promise so help me."

 **XXXXX**

"Blue?!" Fauna's voice echoed, "I hate blue!"

Inside the seamstress and tailor chamber Fauna's voice loudly echoed, "What gave him the misconception that I liked blue?!"

Rumor came that new gowns for the future Princess Bride were being made, an entire new wardrobe which triggered Fauna to bribe her way into the secret chamber.

Fauna strolled the recently made gowns, not one done in her favorite color choice. Her face was riddled with confusion but mostly disgust. She shouted, "Every shade of blue imaginable but not one shade of purple?!"

"My Lady," spoke up, Holga, the middle aged seamstress, "I simply did as instructed."

Fauna skidded to an abrupt halt before a pink satin gown draped over a seamstress dummy. Her eyes were wide with true disgust as they scanned the glossy pastel pink then grumbled, "Horrendous! Simply horrendous!" she shifted and faced the seamstress, "Pink?! Does pink even remotely flatter me?"

Holga somewhat shrugged then suggested, "Perhaps you should try it on and see for yourself, My Lady."

Fauna grimaced at the suggestion then denied, "Oh I refuse to soil myself with the likes of pink or blue or anything that is remotely pale in comparison to my very specific color." she then grumbled, "Purple is the color of royalty." her eyes darted with a glare at the pink gown, "Lavender, lilac, or plum; not damn pinks and blues."

Holga nervously suggested, "Perhaps the Prince favors pinks and blues, My Lady."

Fauna again looked to Holga with disgust and shouted, "How dare you suggest such an atrocity!" she stomped up to the seamstress and snipped, "Such a suggestion gives indication that it is not I whom these gowns are made for." she then hissed, "Are you suggesting I am not the Prince's chosen bride?"

Holga's eyes filled with fear then shook her head.

Fauna snapped, "Good!" She angrily huffed then stormed out of the chamber.

Holga sighed with relief then looked to the Prince's tailor Geoff. Her finger aimed in the direction of the slamming chamber door then remarked, "Wonder how well she would have responded if she had tried on the gown because the bust would not have fit hers by the measurements given."

Geoff shrugged then asked, "Well, if they are not for Lady Fauna then who?"

Holga too shrugged and answered, "Beats the hell out of me." her hand shooed the situation, "I didn't ask nor will I." she shook her head and went to continue stitching seams, "But I will say this; she doesn't become the Princess Bride, I predict the Prince will have hell to pay."

Geoffrey shook his head with a laugh then added, "Bloody glad I'm not the Prince."

"Ha!" Holga quipped, "Bloody glad you should be, Geoff!" she then added, "But, by what I see, the Prince and Lady Fauna are two snob peas in one perfect pain in ass pod."

Both burst into amused laughter.

Fauna's loud stomps echoed through the corridors along with each of her angered huffs and puffs. Her eyes aimed forward as she made her way towards the Royal Study where she knew the Prince would likely be plopped behind his huge ego stroking desk.

A right turn, she burst her way into the Royal Study with a shout, "Pinks and blues!"

Humperdinck startled, nearly dropped the sealed scroll about to be handed over to his second hand man and most trusted friend, Count Tyrone Rugen. His eyes darted to the fury that just rudely and without permission stormed into his Royal Study. He grimaced then questioned, "What?!"

Fauna's hands firmly planted on her hips. Her eyes narrowed at the confused Prince then she questioned, "Pink, blue, really?"

Rugen felt suddenly awkward. Not entirely was he awkward about Fauna's loud outburst but by the manner of business he and the Prince were about to finalize. He cleared his throat, wide eyes looked to the confusion twisted expression of the Prince's. His six fingered hand tapped the scroll still in the Prince's grasp then suggested, "Might I go ahead and take care of this, My Lord?"

Humperdinck snapped from his confusion then looked to Rugen, "Oh, yes, of course." he then nearly swatted the scroll against Rugen's chest, "And make it hasty, my Friend, no time to dilly dally."

Rugen obediently agreed with a bow of his head then shifted on his boots and moved for the exit. Firstly he paused to greet Fauna, "Lady Fauna." he then sucked up, "Quite lovely you look this evening, My Lady."

Fauna's eyes were on the confused Humperdinck and she spat, "Shut up!"

"Yes, My Lady." Rugen agreed then with a roll of his eyes he left the Royal Study.

His trusted friend departed, Humperdinck scolded, "Quite rude that was, Fauna." and little huff he then retired behind his desk and inquired, "And what are you fussing about?

Fauna's mouth gaped with surprise to his nonchalant demeanor then stormed up to the desk. She announced her knowledge, "There is slew of godawful gowns being produced as we speak, My Lord."

Humperdinck momentarily froze. He nervously swallowed as his mind raced for excuses. He had not expected Fauna to discover the gowns.

She loudly questioned, "What had possessed you to order gowns made in such hideous colors?!"

Wait, he thought, she assumed the gowns were for her. Well, he could work with that.

She stated, "You very well know my chosen colors are shades of purple not disgusting blues and pinks." then she stubbornly said, "They are simply hideous and I refuse to wear them!"

He spread his lips into a pleasant smile then looked to his infuriated favorite and said, "Then wear them you will not, my Precious."

"Of course I will not!" she snapped back then questioned, "Why had you kept this a secret?"

He sang, "To surprise you of course."

Her fury eased then she curiously asked, "Might they be an engagement gift?"

Yes, he thought, the perfect coverup solution and agreed, "Yes, of course."

She smiled but ridiculed, "Thankfully I made this discovery because they are hideous."

He slowly nodded, "And that I truly do apologize." he lifted hands and stated, "I am but truly a man and obviously lack any real taste when it comes to gowns."

"Yes, you do." she agreed then giggled and praised, "But it is the thought that counts, My Darling Prince!" She skipped around the desk then eagerly planted a huge kiss to the Prince's lips.

Close one, he sighed in thought while enjoying Fauna's lippy praise. Oh, he knew Fauna's color of choice was every shade through the purple spectrum which he deemed appropriate for her lovely ebony hair and intense blue eyes. The gowns, their shades of blues and pinks were meant to compliment another. But, he decided, Fauna could remain without those details a bit longer, also.

And so, a bit longer Fauna was left without honest details. To further cover up the dishonesty, she was given permission and means to create a lovely new wardrobe designed to her liking and each in a different shade of purple.

Humperdinck worked with great effort to keep his favorite oblivious. Yet, when she became no longer oblivious, what hell would he reap? He somewhat feared he moment the truth came to light for a true darkness would truly spill outward from his feisty Lady Fauna. But, was he truly concerned about the outcome of his final confession? Was he in any way fearful he would lose favor with the lovely Fauna? Could he possibly have fear of losing her? That he would discover when the proper moment came but it came at a more improper moment.

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **Apologies for the delay on a second chapter. I have so many other stories on plate it's become a tedious task trying to keep up. But nonetheless, finally another chapter of this dedication to Prince Humperdinck and The Princess Bride. So, do you hate Fauna? Is she at all a likable character? Does she suit the Prince perfectly? Well, lets give it more time, shall we?**_

 _ **~GaGa~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Author Note)_

 _I want to apologize for the messed up formatting. Once in a while the whole copy and paste does that and I never notice. By the way, it did it again and I had to literally delete all that bull crap! Again sorry! Loves- GaGa_

 **Chapter Three**

Humperdinck squirmed a bit, not only were the binds annoying but also the fact he had the urge to pee. Fauna had gone abruptly silent which instantly brought his focus on the fact he had to pee. His eyes looked to her propped on his lap. Yes, he had to pee, quite badly.

Fauna sat with her head down, eyes vacantly focused on the fine tip of the dagger blade. She tapped her fingertip against the blade tip. The part of the fairy tale she had just told unfortunately reminded her how much a fool she had been.

He cleared his throat then requested, "Might you now untie me, please."

Her head lifted as did her eyes. Her eyes shifted and looked to his pleading smile.

His smile faded, watched an angered grimace distort her beautiful face. He slowly shook his head and said, "A no, I presume." Oh, how he hoped he would not eventually wet himself. How horribly embarrassing such an outcome would be. Did he dare ask for permission to relieve himself? Her expression relayed that such a request might be unwelcome.

She suddenly snapped at the Prince, "Have you not listened to a single damn word I have spoken?!"

He slightly whined then nodded, "Yes, yes, of course." he then added, "It's not as if I have no other choice, now is it?" he went onto to complain, "And if I had not, I have good reason not for at this very moment I am quite uncomfortable." he loudly huffed, "I have no idea how long I have been tied to this damn chair but it's obvious it has been some time because..." his eyes aimed forward with frustration and he reluctantly confessed, "Because I am in need of a chamber pot."/p

He suddenly startled upon Fauna's loud burst of mocking laughter. His face sourly grimaced and eyes glared at her amused expression as she continued to laugh at him. He questioned in thought, was she going to ever stop laughing at him? Her laughter bellowed loudly in his ears. He hated being mocked or laughed at. His expression twisted with bitter resentment.

She struggled a bit to ease her laughter. Should she have pity on him?

Nearly huffing with anger, his eyes again looked forward. His hands tightened into frustrated fists.

How had he ended up in such an embarrassing situation? Why had everything he had done simply blown up in his smug face? How had all his strategic plans gone bust? All his tireless efforts done in vain without any satisfaction for him.

Her lips pouted with pity for the Prince. How small he seemed since all he strived to achieve had been ripped from his greedy grasp. She sighed, such a pitiful creature her Prince was, then she rose off him. She turned and faced him, eyed his pathetic expression. Again she sighed, "You poor thing."

Oh, pity was worse! His eyes darted upward and saw the pity she mockingly expressed. He bitterly snapped, "Do not look at me like that!"

She bent at the waist and continued to pity him with her expression then stated, "Awe, My Lord, but sincere is my expression for I feel nothing but pity for you."

His eyes narrowed with further anger.

She questioned him, "Do you not desire pity?"

His lips firmly pressed together and jaw visibly clenched.

She then explained, "You have done many bad things to so many, including me." she then stated, "And here you are, My Pathetic Prince, bound to a chair in dire need of a chamber pot," she choked back a laugh, "And who is here to save you? Yes, one of the many you have hurt."

His anger seemed to ease, before his eyes he read clearly the hurt he had in deed caused her. In all honesty, to himself only, he had never intended to hurt his favorite. Fauna had always been his delight from their first meeting. So like him she was which greatly pleased him. In fact, the improper moment when he finally shared details to Fauna was the evening he realized how much like him she was.

His anger faded and he oddly requested, "Continue your fairytale, Fauna." He would simply hold his need for bladder relief longer if needed. A fairy tale was a nice distraction.

Her eyes softened, thought his request so unlike him. She rose straight then gently nodded and continued the telling of the fairytale, "And, so, the castle and surrounding kingdom became frantic with news of the Prince of Florin having chosen his Princess Bride..."

The announcement would soon be made and Fauna was in high spirits. An assortment of new gowns were made, not designs in sickening pastels shaded blues or pinks, but in her signature shades of purple. She sensed her moment was near. Soon, she believed, her name would be sung from her prized Prince's mouth announcing her as his chosen bride. With such excitement engulfing Lady Fauna, she was oblivious to any small or large hint which tried to whisper she was not the intended.

Even the Prince kept his poise and maintained his secret quite cleverly from his favorite. Yet, as the time neared for the royal banquet, when the announcement would be made, his nerves of scheming steel seemed to slightly wane. Before his eyes was witnessed the depth of his deception, never having seen Fauna so blissful but blissfully deluded. But he not once allowed the truths be known for selfishly he indulged in the affections showered over every inch of him by his ebony haired favorite.

Nervousness heightened as the evening of the banquet arrived. Both Humperdinck and Fauna showed signs of their anxiousness but with two totally different reasons. For Humperdinck, he was nervous towards the response Fauna would give upon discovering his well hidden secret. As for Fauna, her nervous condition was obviously induced by the victorious imaginings of achieving the ultimate goal.

The grand banquet hall was drenched in celebrant décor in the finest of detail with a very special seating chart where another royal chair was placed beside the Prince's.

Fauna spied the grandeur of the banquet hall. Her excitedly wide blue eyes were intensified in color as they focused on the elaborate chair where she knew the Princess Bride would be seated. She knew her place was beside the Prince and once the festivities begun, she would proudly sit beside him as the crowned Princess Bride.

Within the swirling bright blue of her eyes the visuals of a grand future were nearly visible. Her mind vividly created their future. First the moment the Princess crown rested atop her ebony curls then her moment to step amongst the commoners where the Prince would introduce her to their kingdom as their Princess./p  
Her lips smirked with the lovely imagining of their wedding. Nothing but royal purple, darkest of plum everywhere. She would dress head to toe in rich purple satin trimmed in silver embroidered purple velvet ribbon. And, yes, her Prince would too be adorned in the royal color.

The blue within her eyes intensified further upon the visual of the Queen's crown. One moment in their future she would be Queen of Florin. King and Queen of Florin. Such an image swelled her heart to the brim. Even the thought of giving the Prince a son swelled her excitement beyond imaginable proportions.

Reluctantly she turned away from the symbol of her glory. With a nearly childishly excited giggle she skipped away to prepare for the evening. She determined to dress as grand as possible. Moving along the many corridors her mind put together the perfect ensemble. She would wear the silver vine head piece with amethyst settings along with matching earrings. Yes, her gown of choice would be the newly created amethyst shaded velvet trimmed in satin silver ribbon. That evening she would prove her mother wrong.

She neared a junction within the many corridors and stopped upon the sound of hustling servants. Curiously she leaned forward and spied a blue eye.

Servants moved in and out of an unused chamber known as the Princess Bride Chamber Suite. Each one who entered carried what were those ghastly pastel gowns.

Her eyes frowned for she assumed those horrible gowns had been burned or at least tossed. Yet, the true question; why were those gowns being delivered to that particular chamber?

Out from hiding she stepped then moved in direction of the hustling servants.

A servant woman immediately spotted Lady Fauna and skidded to a wide eyed halt while draped over her arms was a pastel blue gown. She quickly bowed her head in honor of the well known moody Lady then nervously greeted, "My Lady."

Hands planted on her hips, Fauna inquired, "What are you doing with that?"

The servant awkwardly bounced as her eyes widely and nervously shifted back and forth while stammering in attempt to guess what should be said. She and the other servants knew exactly who the delivered gowns were for.

Fauna hated stalling and snapped, "Well?!"

The servant startled then squeaked, "Yes!"

"Yes, what?!" snipped Fauna.

"Ah," the servant again stammered then spat, "We are preparing the chamber, My Lady."

With disgust Fauna's face twisted then she stated, "Not with those ghastly things!" she then reminded, "Those do not belong to the Princess Bride, you idiot!"

The servant grimaced in thought. Before her was the idiot.

Offended, the servant straightened her posture then proclaimed, "Ordered by the Prince we were to deliver these gown to Princess Bride suite." her chin lifted, "So, you have a problem, My Lady, take it up with his Majesty."

Fauna gasped in response to the servant's backtalk then lifted her chin and firmly growled, "That I will!" she stomped forward nearly shoving the servant and shouted, "I will also see to your termination!"

The servant watched the Prince's snooty favorite storm down the corridor. She stuck her tongue out then snipped under her breath, "Oh, someone is being terminated, alright." She snidely giggled then returned to her duties. 

Prince Humperdinck stood proud while his male servants assisted him dressing for the royal banquet. He admired his reflection in the standing mirror while the proper accessories to the ensemble were being chosen. His large eyes studied the jewel encrusted chestpiece being held by one of many servants. A grimace and shoo of his hand the option was rejected.

In the distance came a very familiar stomp which echoed directly the Prince's direction.

Humperdinck immediately cringed for the particular stomping could only mean Fauna was on the approach and not in a very good mood. He predicted by evening his cringing would increase.

The voices of the standing guards came which protested Fauna's entrance but, typical of the Lady, her voice overpowered theirs. Then the chamber door was shoved inward along with a guard stumbling into the chamber.

With a huff, Humperdinck turned to the side and demanded, "What is it?!" He would strategically cover his cringe with gathered strength.

The guard panicked and made another attempt to prevent Lady Fauna's entrance to only be struck down with a blow to the shin.

As the guard groaned Fauna entered with her glaring eyes aimed at the Prince.  
Inside, Humperdinck panicked for the glare being given could mean anything when it came to the easily miffed Fauna. He forced a big smile and pleasantly greeted, "Darling!"

Fauna despised the Prince's big smile and pleasant tone then warned, "Don't you dare!" her hand raised and finger aimed, "You, Prince, have some explaining to do!"

His smile became nearly frozen stiff. Did she know? Had she discovered the truth? Was he about become throttled and not in a pleasant way? A struggling throat clear, he then questioned, "And, my Dear, what must I explain?" He was thankful his voice did not squeak.

Forward she stomped with her accusing finger still aimed at the Prince's smiling face. Directly in front of his royal highness, her glare narrowed then she demanded, "Explain to me those disgusting gowns being put into the Princess Bride chamber suite!"

Everything inside him froze as stiff as the smile across his lips.

She reminded him, "I specifically told you I will not wear such grotesque colors!"

Okay, he thought, she was not as suspicious as first thought. So, he aimed the blame at the servants, "Oh, my Sweet, we are but surrounded by morons." his body relaxed then he dared and faced her, "I had specifically ordered all your lovely purple shaded gowns to be delivered." He did not.

Cautiously he took her pointed hand in his then charmingly explained, "I will apologize for their undoubted stupidity." Sweetly he brought her hand to his lips and placed an apologetic kiss.

Her obvious anger faded beneath the Prince's sweet demeanor. A soft smile formed across her lips as the expression about her eyes also softened.

Yes, he praised, crisis diverted. Then he continued his deception, "We will remedy this crisis tomorrow when you can oversee what will be delivered to the suite." those words were of some truths, "But, for now, why not focus on more important things."

A step forward, he gently touched the side of her beautiful face then stated, "My Dearest Flower, you must ensure your place as the most beautiful of the kingdom."

She loved flattery and knew he was correct. Her hand rested over his then she stated, "Not to worry, My Sweet Prince, an easy task that will be."

He nodded in agreement. To him, the saucy creature before him was truly the loveliest maiden throughout his broad kingdom. Though rumors proclaimed another to be the fairest of Florin, his Lady Fauna would always be fairest of them all. She was a great beauty but passed her beauty was a female equal to his own snob. Yet, though he would always be thwarted with complete awe towards her, a different Princess Bride had been chosen.

With ease of anger, Fauna quickly kissed her Prince then giddily turned away. Tonight, she thought, would be the evening all her embedded dreams would come true. She eagerly paused in the chamber doorway then blew a kiss to her Prince.

Humperdinck metaphorically snatched up Fauna's kiss and delivered the invisible symbol of affection against his chest. In ways, he felt some guilt having schemed such deception. And, in ways, he somewhat feared the consequences of such deception. When the truths were known, would he lose the favor of his favorite? Would Fauna turn her back on him? Would his decisions have more severe repercussions which would ruin the five year relationship with his Lady Fauna?

Fauna vanished from his view and an odd development of concern formed about his expressive brown eyes. In all truth, he never had a five year relationship. Only long standing relationship he had was with Tyrone. His entire life, Fauna was the first woman to catch his fancy which not once dwindled in five long years.

Was his scheme worth the possible destruction of a five year long relationship with the only woman he could deem his equal?/p

The Castle Florin was in an uproar of excitement. Finally the crowned Prince had chosen his Princess Bride and soon the announcement would be made. But of all the guests, Fauna was likely the most excited filled with the euphoria of her greatest moment. Throughout the festivities she beamed with pride which she aimed directly at her mother's snooty stone faced expression. Though Lady Verna eyes were firmly filled with doubt, Fauna not once relented her pride.

Then the moment arrived and all were silenced with anticipation.

Fauna prepared herself as the Prince rose from his throne-like seat with a silver chalice in hand. Her anxiousness was visible within the brightness of her eyes and broad smile. Her hands nearly strangled the wine filled goblet. She listened to every quickened beat of her heart and heightened excited breaths within the silence of the banquet hall. Her sole focus was her beloved Prince. The wait was nearly unbearable. She had waited years and a few more minutes would be survived.

Prince Humperdinck cleared his throat as he raised the chalice higher. He was about to make an announcement which would undoubtedly surprise the entire royal court. His eyes glimpsed his excited favorite. In likeliness, he knew Fauna was not the only individual who assumed her succession as Princess Bride. He also knew Fauna's surprise would surpass the others' and likely burst into complete outrage.

Another throat clear, he finally addressed the silent court, "My friends," a slight pause as Fauna's eyes nearly glowed with soon to be dashed hopes, "Tonight is a joyous night for I have chosen our kingdom's Princess Bride, my bride."

Fauna relinquished the strangulation of the goblet then firmly thrust it against the chest of the nearest court member and ignored the wine having sloshed over the man's garb. She fought the urge to leap forward but awaited the moment her name was beautifully sung by the Prince to all those surrounding her. Within her mind repeated, Princess Fauna.

Again he cleared his throat. His eyes shifted from Fauna and peered far behind the cluster of royal guests. At the back of the banquet hall his eyes focused on the double arched doors prepared to be opened by two guards.

Her eyes frowned for her Prince's strayed. Firstly her head turned in follow of the Prince's directorial focus then shifted did her body. Through the many royal head her eyes wove and looked to the doors which were slowly being crept open. Something inside immediately sank.

"I give to you," Humperdinck's voice raised with a slight nervous crack, "Princess Buttercup!"

The gasps of surprise were loud and dulled the sound of the banquet doors opening. All heads and bodies aimed the direction of the doors. All eyes were wide upon the physical reveal of the chosen Princess Bride whom was not the assumed Lady Fauna but the Lady's fair haired cousin Buttercup, a common maiden.

Speechless, yes, speechless was Fauna. Every muscle throughout her lovely faced grew tense with her jaw tightly clenched. Her eyes widened with pure fury as they watched the dreaded blonde cousin make an entrance. Her hands fisted as she felt all those hopes and dreams become ripped from her grasp.

Then an unwanted voice sounded from beside her, "Compose yourself, Fauna."  
She heard the snide tone within her mother's voice. How she hated her mother's prediction was correct. Yet, she hated the newly appointed Princess Bride more. But, she hated the Crowned Prince even more than her commoner cousin.

On her jeweled slippers Fauna spun just as the banquet hall started to kneel in honor of the new Princess Bride. Her eyes, the blue almost darkened with rage, shot hatred directly at the Prince.

Humperdinck almost stumbled backwards upon being metaphorically struck by Fauna's powerful glare. The darkness which swelled within the blue of her eyes practically delivered instant fear inside him. He had never feared a single soul until that moment of pure deception.

The velvet sleeve of Fauna's gown was tugged and Lady Verna grumbled with demand, "Kneel."

Fauna jerked her sleeve free. She refused to bow or kneel before the thief of her hopes and dreams. Then the anger twisted into the sensation of true heartbreak. Everything she strived for had crumbled into dust at the feet of her cousin. Her thought triumph of having won the Prince had collapsed beneath falsehoods and lies. And the pathetic assumption of true love burned into ashen remain within the gaping hole that was her heart.

Not caring about inappropriate behavior, Fauna needed to escape the destruction that was her life's purpose. From banquet hall filled with the kneeling royal court and servants she ran, heard the callous snickers filled with amusement to her dismay. Through the corridors she ran in attempt to leave behind the remnants of her failures. Into her chamber she ran, the heavy door slammed behind her.

Inside the chamber she froze, the shock and horror heavy throughout her expression and posture. Then, again, the rage brewed. Her eyes erratically scanned the room eyeing each and every symbol of her failures; gifts from the Prince. The rage burst and into a screaming fit of destruction she was sent. Through the room she raged, every fancy gown and piece of elaborate jewelry were snatched, thrown, then mercilessly stomped.

And on and on Fauna raged. She stormed through the entire chamber attacking and attempting to destroy everything which reminded her of her tragic failure. Her screams of protest and detest echoed through the thick wooden chamber door and continued through the corridors and reached the banquet hall.

Humperdinck immediately startled upon his ears being struck by screams of pure rage. Those around too became distracted by the continuous screams. He quickly demanded for the music to play in hopes to drown out the vocalization of the ultimate betrayal done by him.

Over the music and muffled screams the sweet voice of Buttercup questioned the Prince, "What is that?"

Humperdinck looked to his chosen Princess Bride and forced a smile then awkwardly replied, "Nothing, my Princess," but it was not nothing, "Do not concern yourself for tonight is a joyous occasion." He was with concerns for there will undoubtedly be plenty explaining to be done if he managed to survive the wrath of Lady Fauna.


End file.
